what makes it rain?
by Takemaru Fujoshi
Summary: the characters are Soubi, Ritsuka, and kio  but he's just there. oh poor him :P   this is just some random story i wrote on the spot. i didnt really think over anything. its not really "crack" but its kindof nonsense.
1. what makes it rain?

ritsuka looked out the window longingly, as the rain dripped off of it's rim.

_drip  
drip  
drip_

he couldnt help but think sad thoughts. the rain had been going for days, now. it seemed as if the entire world was sad. and how could he be happy anyway? soubi hadnt called in about as many days it had rained. what was that idiot thinking? before he went m.i.a, he had told ritsuka that he was going to persue his relationship with kio. what did that mean? was he just going to drop ritsuka? that wasnt fair... but it wasnt like ritsuka was going to just call him out of spite, and jelousy. but he kept finding his eyes wandering about the vacinity of the drawer he had hid the cell phone, soubi gave him, in.

_drip._ "i shouldnt call"  
_drip. _even though ritsuka tried to force this thinking apoun himself..._  
drip._ his eyes kept looking over to the drawer.  
_drip._ and he found his hand slowly reaching tward it's handle.

and with each _drip_ of water, his heartbeat became faster. and his mind began to race  
"what if soubi left me for good?" "what if soubi and kio are now together?" " what if soubi never really loved me?"

his heart was about to burst: he had to call or he was going to go mad.

***soubi's phone vibrated in his back pocket. (of coarse thats where it was...) he knew it could only be kio, or ritsuka. and kio was right next to him. sound asleep. so he knew who it had to be... he knew who it was... *_blip*_ "hello?" he said, his hands tightly gripping on the wheel of kio's car.  
"s-soubi?" ritsuka tried to not sound it, but he was indeed panicked.  
"yes? whats wrong?"  
"where are you? i... i uh... this is a command! tell me where you are!" his thought process was getting hazy, through his frustrated emotions.  
"im coming home from kio's" soubi said, as cool as ever. _oh no!_ ritsuka thought, _soubi is with kio! they have to be... _"kio" soubi's words cut off the young one's thoughts. "he's... he needs me right now."

"more than i need you?" his words came like instinct. but he instantly regretted them. his eyes stared off to his tail, that was swinging back and fourth, nervously. he quickly tried to take back his words, "I didnt mean-" but soubi's breathing on the other side of the phone had somehow became harsh and agrivated. atleast thats what it sounded like to ritsuka.  
"listen, ritsuka: i have to go." and then the phone went silent. _i didnt mean it that way_, he thought nervously,_ i didnt... ugh, now i feel bad._

the rain continued to pat away at the rooftop. the wind became harsher, and the window began to shake. _i hope he's OK... wherever he is._

_drip.  
drip.  
drip._

ritsuka layed on his bed for what seemed like a couple hours, befor his phone ginally started to ring. he blushed looking over at it. _it's not like i was waiting for it to ring... _he thought as he picked up the phone, and awnsered the call. _i wanst i swear.  
_he took in a deep breath, " hello?" the phone was silent for a few seconds. "hey." the silence broke as ritsuka broke out into frantic apology.  
"it's okay. thats not why i hung up on you." soubi's words were like water, as they washed all the confusion, and anxiety from ritsuka's being. "oh..." he replied almost refreshed. "then why?"  
"kio... um... well he..." soubi looked over to the seat paralell to his, as the exausted kio slept, looking as if he's been dead awhile. but soubi was sure he was still alive, as he saw kio's chest rise and fall, calmly. sure of his passenger's safety he turned back onto the road. "he was cought up in a fighter unit battle." his voice came out hoarse, and violent.

"im sorry to hear that... wait where was i when this happened!" ritsuka shot up from his bed. his voice was rising. he realized that he was loud enough to wake up his mother but he didnt care. "im your _sacrifice_! you take me with you when you battle!"

"my bad"  
_your bad! you jerk!_  
"well, **sight** when you take care of him, or whatever, you better come here. were going to have a long talk about this!" (ritsuka in wife mode.)  
for some reason those words gave soubi a violent flashback of when ritsu-sensai had said that to him (resulting in him loosing his ears). " ugh yea... ok."  
"promise me."  
"i promise ritsu." then soubi hung up in a hurry.

_drip.  
drip.  
drip.  
_

"he better keep his promise..." ritsuka thought, laying back down onto his bead. (he's lazy today) _wait a second... did he call me "ritsu...?"_

** \end/ maybe...**


	2. before the rainb4 what makes it rain?

**this is written for a request to tell how kio was cought in the loveless battle :) enjoy.**

the violent rain impared soubi's vision. he was stuck outside during a typhoon. more than that, he sensed a fighter unit in the area. and they were approching fast_. danm._ soubi thought, _i wont be able to fight withought ritsuka here... where is here, anyway?  
_he indeed did not know where he was. the violent that thrashed his flesh, and cut at his face, tormented his senses.

when soubi felt that the unit was only feet away he spoke a spell in leathery, whose purpose was to conceal his presence. surely they would become aware of the disapearing fighter. anyone who had graduated from Seven Voices Academy had knowledge that fighters dont simply vanish into thin air.

soubi closed his eyes, and tried to invision his surroundings as they had been hours before, in the calmer stages of the storm. then it occured to him: if he joined battle, he could change the setting. after ceasing his spell his words continued, "****comence battle****"  
"****accepted****", a voice of another rang out.

"****Setting: clear day****" soubi commanded. the battle area formed, as if a world of its own. only in the area of a rounded off square, was the weather perfect. the world beyound was grey and muggy. even inside theirseperate world they could hear the rapid rainfall.

a tall man with a long black coat walked up. he was handsome. soubi would like to think that he'd be competition when it came to the ladies, but the man still had yet to have lost his ears. (obviously not one of Ritsu's students). the other was a girl. she was almost as tall as the an, in a matching trench coat. her hair was long, shaggy and red. she had golden eyes. _maybe one of Nagisa's?_ soubi thought. maybe this girl had been some freak expiriment by that nutorious teacher that the Zero boys had always been talking about.  
even though he knew the awnser he made a habit of asking, " which one of you is the fighter?" as soubi asked this he aquired a gaurded stance.  
" well," said the tall man as he took the umbrella the woman had been holding, and cast it aside. "you seem to be a higher level fighter than us. so its not like you dont already know. its me." he concluded sternly. soubi made a face at the shaggy haired neko-girl. _maybe she's just ugly._ he thought.  
"what?" she growled.  
"enough!", interupted the man. "call out your fighter! even if your a higher level, i will not be made a fool of!"

it wouldnt have been a problemcontacting his sacrifice now. but ritsuka was very uncomfortable with the whole subjectof "soubi only calls me when he needs me as his sacrifice!", thing. the last thing he needed was to be scolded by ritsuka. when ritsuka got mad, he would like to deny it, but he was almost as violent as his mother.  
"i cant." declined soubi. "maybe its _you_ who needs a handicap." he said in all seriousness of the moment. but it was just an excuse.

*** the words of soubi's last spell sent ice into the being of the man in black. the girl cried out. not at soubi, though. it seemed that she was yelling at the world around them. soubi felt bad for them. _would ritsuka's voice cry out like this..., if i were to be defeted in battle.  
"_****end game****" soubi reluctantly said as the artificial world shifted to the side, and dissapeared. he sighed and took out a cigarette and lit it. his eyes wanderes about the world beyound the broken down female sacrifice. she was weeping over her fighter like they were lovers. in this case, they might've been just that.  
the rain hadnt stopped, but calmed some. he could see the sky and where he was. _not really how i pictured my enviorment..._ he thougth as he examined the park he had fought the couple in. he looked at the swirly-slide, and kidddy swing set._ pretty lame... _

"_**soubi?**_", a familiar voice said. the sound of a car door slamming. soubi looked over in teh direction of the voice. it was kio, as giddy as ever to see his friend. "what you doing out here?" he said, words slightly altered by the lolipop, (one always seemed to be in his mouth).  
"no! kio..." he warned quietly. but it didnt matter because, as far as he was aware, those two were not going to attack kio. kio walked closer getting full veiw of the park, soubi, and the crying. "whats this a street performance? what'd you do now?" soubi didnt respond. "nothing... lets go...", soubi said after a few moments of silence. "ahhh. so im driving?" kio asked taking out his sucker and pointing it at soubi. "you need to be more sociable! you dont get to just order me around!" soubi made a face at the fact that kio sounded exactly like ritsuka. he noticed the disdain in soubi's face. "... um." kio continued in a wisper, " just tell me about it later, OK?"

suddenly the rain picked up. "come on, lets go!" kio said grabbing soubi's arm. soubi shook of the arm. "im comeing."  
within the blizard, like rain, the injured man looked up from his pained position. he looked up at his sacrifice, whom seemed so pained, and over at kio. _that basterd!_ he thought_, walking away withought even a scratch. _he watched as soubi and kio walked to the car in the fuzzy rain. his vision was impaired by the rain, and the pulsing pain that shot about his body, from soubi's last attack. "****razor: cut him down where he stands!****"

"so where to?" kio asked his friens as he patted him on the shoulder. he was not aware of it, but he had just positioned himself in the position directly infront of the fighter's attack. and the fighter could not redirect it because he couldnt even see that there were two people.

the rain continued:  
_drip.  
_the attack hit.  
_drip.  
_kio's yells rang out.  
_drip.  
_kio looses coniousness.

**OK! i hope you liked it. tell me what you think :)**


End file.
